Gratitude
by WolFang1011
Summary: Erza and Gray receive and give some of it. Edited by AmyNChan.


**A/N: This is dedicated to Mnemosyne's Elegy's little sister. I know I don't know you, so this is probably kinda weird, but ****you have my eternal gratitude for**** pestering your sister into writing some of the _best_ Grayza stories on this site. Seriously. Behind every busy writer is a little sister, or so the saying goes. Here's to hoping you keep pushing her into doing it xD Now, I slapped this thing together at the last possible moment, and I'm sure it shows, but I hope it entertains you regardless. Happy birthday!**

* * *

Chin in hand, Erza stared out of the window as the carriage rattled along towards the train station. Her languid gaze lingered on the rows of similar looking houses. She wondered what the people inside were doing. It was a Sunday. Perhaps they were enjoying family time together. Or perhaps they had gone out for a picnic. Followed by a visit to a theatre. Dinner afterwards, of course.

She smiled at that. _I'll have to cook when I get back_. All the cakes she'd bought at Margaret Town's bakery had long since been absorbed by her stomach. _Or I could stop by the bakery…_

There could never be _enough_ cake. If she could, she would write a memoir to that effect. Or pay Lucy to do it for her. Words were difficult.

"Erza, a word?"

_Oh. Name. Words. Conversation._

Blinking out of her reverie, she focused on the man sitting across from her. He'd been silent all through the ride. Had he been thinking about what to say? If so, whatever it was, it must have been important.

"Of course." She sat up straight. "What is it?"

A small smile formed on Lyon's face. "Firstly, I want to thank you again for your assistance. Everyone back at the guild appreciates it."

It was common now for S-Class mages of one guild to hold training programmes for the rookie mages of other guilds. In this era of cooperation, Erza was happiest about this one development. She nodded, smiling.

"You are most welcome. I firmly believe that _all_ mages should receive basic weapon training and carry a backup weapon of their choice. Your weapon can save your life, even if your mana runs out." She paused. "I like taking these classes too, so please, call on me anytime."

The week spent teaching new mages at Lamia Scale all about martial combat had given her a lot of joy. It had given her ideas about opening up a school of her own. To see people so excited at touching a weapon, their happiness at having correctly performed a technique or mastered a guard position was priceless. A weapon taught self-sufficiency. It was an extension of one's body, much like their magic. She only wished she'd had more time with them.

Lyon inclined his head politely. "I'm sure we'll want a more extensive session next time. Maybe for intermediate level fighters as well?"

"If they'll have my instruction, I'll teach anyone."

He chuckled. "Nobody in their right minds would turn your classes down. But that being said, what I am about to say now, I'm telling you in confidence. Tell _nobody_." He held her gaze. "Not even Gray."

Erza nodded. It really _was_ serious, then. "I understand."

"Thank you."

"What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Lyon crossed his arms over his chest and leant back. "That was it."

Erza blinked. "What?"

"I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

He sighed again, and she heard him mutter something under his breath. His face scrunched up in mild distaste. "I wanted to thank you." He closed his eyes. "For everything you've done." Sighed again. "For Gray."

Erza said nothing. Lyon dragged his palm down his face.

"As you can imagine," he groaned, "this is _very hard_ for me."

"I'm still not sure what you mean."

With another sigh, this time blown out of his nose, Lyon leant his head back against the seat and concentrated on the roof of the carriage. Erza waited.

Eventually, in a low voice, he said, "You saved him."

"How do you mean?"

"In every way." He fell silent again and closed his eyes. "In every single way that _mattered_. As the older disciple, he was supposed to have been _my_ responsibility, but that didn't go so well." He tapped his fingers against his elbow. Erza could tell he was feeling awkward. "He has… problems. It's deeply rooted in his psyche. I'm sure you know."

_Don't I._

"He's gotten better. _So_ much better," Lyon went on just as quietly. "He's faced down and triumphed over _so_ much. Even the Devil Slayer magic." She heard him click his tongue. "Realistically, I think he surpassed me long ago. But all his growth started when he went to Fairy Tail. When he met you."

Some part of her wanted to protest that claim. He was there before her, after all.

"I say this knowing full well you weren't his first friend there. However, you _were_ the one he fought with most back then. A substitute for me, I'd assume. He wanted to prove his worth to himself." Lyon shook his head. "So young. So bitter. Not that I blame him. I understand. But you did something I _never_ could. You tempered his aggression. You gave him someone to look up to again." He opened his eyes. "You gave him hope."

"I… I don't believe I did such a thing," she found herself saying, her fingers curling into her skirt. "True, Gray stopped fighting me-"

"Did you ever wonder why?"

"I've asked him. He refuses to answer."

Sitting up again, Lyon nodded as if he'd been expecting it. "One does not simply fight hope. You pushed him towards self-improvement. Ul was the last person to do that. He could never fight you. Not after that realisation." He smiled wanly at her. "You believed in his potential. That saved him."

The sudden lack of movement caught Erza by surprise. She looked out to find that the carriage had arrived at the station. The driver hopped off and opened the door for her. She glanced at Lyon, but he motioned for her to step out.

"Might we continue this conversation inside?" he suggested as he followed her out of the carriage. "There is still time till the arrival of your train."

There was no way she was going to say no to that. Gray was not the most open of people. A chance to better understand him and his motivations was a stroke of luck indeed. So she said yes, and they went into the station after Lyon dismissed the carriage. It wasn't hard to find an empty bench on the platform, and after seating herself, Erza had only one question at the forefront of her mind.

"Why?"

Lyon blinked. "Why what?"

"Why are you thanking me for that? I never did any of this consciously."

"Maybe so, but afterwards, when you became teammates, you helped him through everything."

"You have it backwards." Erza shook her head. "_He's_ the one always helping _me_ through things."

"That's just how he is. Doesn't change that you were there for him when he needed it most." He ran his fingers through his hair, taking a deep breath. "Sometimes, very rarely, I envy you, Erza."

She looked at him, curious. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you did what _I_ should have done." Lyon placed his elbows on his thighs and leant forward. "I couldn't do a damn thing. And then just like that, he was gone." He clicked his fingers, gaze fixed on the ground. "For seven years, I believed him dead. Every day I had to look at myself and regret never making amends. Every. Single. Day." He shrugged. "After the Grand Magic Games, so many things happened that I never got the chance. And now, I think it's too late." Erza opened her mouth. "But he has _you_. And I'm glad." Erza closed her mouth. "I'm glad because you give him something to hold on to. You kept him sane during his stint at Avatar, you stopped him from losing himself to darkness." He nodded to himself. "It's always you, Erza. You're always there. You make him a better person. And that's good enough for me."

That was… a lot. She'd always done what she thought was right. Never once had she stopped to think about what all of it meant. Right there, though, she could believe him. It made sense, but she didn't like to think of herself as Gray's saviour.

"Gray… saved himself," she muttered. "He always has. He doesn't really need me to save him."

Lyon shrugged. "He can take care of himself, yes. He can solve his own problems. He just needs firm, unconditional support. You give him that security."

Before she could retort, the not-so-distant whistle of the train sounded. Erza looked at the great red engine as it slowly chuffed its way towards the platform.

"So, really," Lyon rose to his feet, "thank you. For saving him from himself."

The train usually only stopped for two minutes. Erza climbed aboard and, after finding her seat, smiled at Lyon from the window.

"You've given me much to think about," she told him. "But you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think it's never too late to do the right thing."

She watched his eyes widen. Then he chuckled and stepped back as the train started pulling away. "Don't tell Gray!"

Erza waved at him. "I promise!"

Despite their frequent bickering, Lyon really did care for Gray. She was sure it went both ways. But still…

_Thank you. For saving him from himself._

She didn't know what to think about that.

* * *

Being Fiore's only known Devil Slayer unaffiliated to any Dark Guild made life busier than Gray could have expected. There were one or two cases every month. Not enough to swamp him, but still an alarming amount. Apparently, demon summoning was a popular pastime among Dark Guilds.

He sat on a rock, nursing his right hand. The markings… it was getting harder and harder to make them go away. Controlling the Slayer magic was easy enough. It was the side-effects that bothered him.

It was a sunny summer's Sunday. _I coulda been finishing my book, but no_, he thought, grimacing, _up pops a demon. Do Dark Guilds not get the concept of Sundays? Sheesh._

He moved his fingers one at a time. They were barely responsive. Usually, it took about five minutes to regain normal functioning of is arm. But the more he used his Slayer magic, the longer it took.

_I'll drop by Porlyusica. This is getting weird._

"Everything okay?"

Gray rolled down his sleeve before the footsteps reached him. The voice told him who it was, but he was _not_ keen on having a conversation with him.

"Fine," he grunted.

"Is your hand bothering you?" Jellal asked as he came and stood by him. "Did you get hurt?"

"No. Stop nagging me, jeez."

"If something happens to you, Erza will have my head."

Now _that,_ Gray believed. "She'll have _my_ head _first_."

Jellal chuckled. "Can I thank you for helping us out, at least?"

Being subcontracted by Crime Sorcière was nothing new. They hunted Dark Guilds and whenever there were demons involved, they called on him. Getting used to working with them had taken some time. They were efficient, and he respected their ability. However, the past stood firmly in the way of ever truly befriending them.

_You, most of all._

"Sure, whatever," Gray waved it off and got up. "I'm gonna get going now. If you need me again, you know how to reach me."

"Oh, before you go, can I talk to you about something?"

"What is it?"

"I just want to thank you. That's all."

Gray tilted his head. "You already did."

"Not that." Jellal sat down on the rock Gray had vacated, a small smile playing across is lips. "I want to thank you for everything you've done for Erza."

That had come out of nowhere. Of course, it wasn't wholly unexpected that Jellal would talk about Erza, but to him? That was strange.

He frowned. "What's this about?"

"Just what I said," Jellal explained simply. "Thank you for supporting Erza through everything."

Gray pocketed his hands and stared blankly. Things were getting stranger by the minute.

After a beat of silence, Jellal went on: "The world has made her suffer. It treated her unfairly, unkindly. And yet, she rose up every time. She was always strong, but that comes at a cost." He hummed. "Your bond with her is one of the strongest she has. You were her first friend in Fairy Tail, yes?"

"I guess."

"You were there when she lost everything. You were there when I took everything from her." He shook his head. "You helped her build herself up again. You were part of her foundation. You stood by her through everything that came. You saved her at the Tower."

"Hold up." Gray raised his hand. "That was Natsu that saved her. I didn't-"

"And without you, could Natsu have done anything?" Jellal chuckled darkly. "I was there, connected to Simon's thoughts. He was so impressed by your devotion, Gray. I am, too. Always stay by her side. She won't say it, but she needs your support. Not many people can stand up to her as you do. Sometimes, that's all she needs. A voice of reason. Someone to reach her, and respectfully disagree. To show her a different perspective."

Slapping his knees, Jellal stood up. "And I trust you enough to do that." He held out his hand. "So thank you, Gray. Thank you for taking care of her. And please, continue to do so."

Gray stared at his outstretched hand, and then up at his face. "I regret not punching the fuck outta you back then."

Jellal said nothing.

"I don't need you to tell me that. I already know where my place is." He took a step forward. "She doesn't need a guardian. She's weird and dorky and a klutz who reads too much porn." Jellal snorted. "But she's… important. To me. To us all. That's why I'll never forgive, nor forget, what you tried to do to her." Gray took Jellal's hand. "But I'm glad you're not that person anymore."

"Thank you," the man replied, still smiling. "For being honest. It means a lot."

"You can stick it." Gray released his hand. "Was that all?"

"Yes. I just wanted to thank you for saving her."

"I told you, that wasn't-"

"In _life_, Gray. You were the first one to see past her defences and accept her for who she was. You weren't a blind admirer of Titania. You knew her and loved her _long_ before she became a symbol of justice. You always saw her as Erza. Always. She could be herself with you. You understood her. And I'm sure she's grateful to you for that." Jellal sighed. "As am I. When she needed someone to count on, she always turned to you. She thinks of you as her equal, Gray, and if any one of us deserves her, I think it-"

"Stop," Gray whispered, shaking his head. "Don't go there."

He didn't need this kind of talk. Not from _him_.

"You respect her. You admire her. But Gray, as soon as you put someone on a pedestal, you're admitting to yourself that you're beneath them, that they're too good for you." He felt Jellal's hand on his shoulder. Gray didn't brush it away. "I'm glad she pushes you to improve yourself, but you shouldn't feel inferior. Believe me, it doesn't work."

"Then why don't you go _do_ something about it," Gray suggested somewhat bitterly, gaze downcast, "now that you've got your head outta your ass?"

"Because I trust you more than I trust myself." Jellal's grip on his shoulder tightened. "I had seven years to move forward. I couldn't. It was my failing. Afterwards, I couldn't convince her to move on, either. Also my failing. I should have. It was the mature thing to do. For her, nary a day had passed. It wasn't her fault."

"So, what, we're playing hot potato?" Gray glared at him. "Is that it?"

Jellal shook his head. "All I'm saying is that I'm glad she has you in her life. She's lucky. And you deserve to hear words like this because I'm not sure anyone tells you this enough." He dropped his hand to his side. "Thank you, Gray. Thank you for everything you've done."

"You done now?" Gray asked in response. He felt tired. "Can I go?"

"Have a safe trip."

"Yes, mother." He turned and waved over his shoulder. "Will do."

As he started on the long trudge back to the nearest town, Gray took a deep breath. The talk left him drained. Seriously, what was so special about anything he did? Erza was a friend, a comrade. He would've done the same for anyone. And he had, hadn't he? Everything he'd done for Erza… it couldn't be called special.

_You deserve to hear words like this because I'm not sure anyone tells you this enough._

_There's no point_, he wanted to turn back and yell. Not coming from him, it didn't. It was patronising. _Good job, Gray. Here, have a biscuit_.

He never asked for it. Receiving thanks for something like that… it felt cheap. Wrong.

And that was something he doubted would ever change.

* * *

Lyon was right. She _had_ done a lot for Gray. But Gray had done _just_ as much, if not more, for her. Happy hadn't shut up for weeks about what Gray did at the Tower. But he himself never said a word. Somehow, he found a way to wave it off. He did that with all his accomplishments. It was infuriating sometimes. Erza just didn't understand it.

The first course of action, she'd decided, was to figure that out. And she'd found the best source of information for that.

Everybody in the guild knew she meant business the moment she walked in. They were good at that, at least. She noted that Gray was absent – not yet back from his quest. _Good. That helps_.

She came to a halt before a table and cleared her throat. Cana, nursing a bottle and studying some cards, looked up and smiled at her.

"I knew you were coming." She tapped the cards. "Need help?"

Erza smiled back. Cana was among the more mature members of the guild. At least when she was sober. Which she hardly ever was. But more importantly, she had known Gray the longest in the guild. Perhaps she could help.

After hearing her out, Cana hummed, shuffling her deck listlessly. Erza waited.

"I mean, is it really _that_ surprising?" Cana asked eventually. "Gray's always been like that. That's just how guys are. They have to be strong and all that, you know?"

Erza sighed. "Tell me about it. It gets old really fast."

"Heh. True that." Cana took a swig of her beer. "So, what, you wanna buy him a present or something?"

"I've thought about it." _A nice, frost enchanted sword_. "I don't think he would want one."

"Mmm. What he wants…" she trailed off and smiled to herself. "Anyway, you just wanna make him feel special, right?"

"Yes." There wasn't really much else she could say. "I want to thank him. For everything."

"Well, have you considered just telling him?"

Erza tilted her head. "Tell him?"

"Yeah."

"Tell him what?"

"You know. Everything you wanna thank him for. Just sit him down and talk to him about it." She raised her bottle to her lips. "Wouldn't _hurt_ to talk to him once in a while."

_That_ stung.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked a bit defensively. "We talk."

"Yeah? When's the last time you two talked about something other than work, quests and tactics?" Cana's admonishing tone made Erza flinch slightly. "When's the last time you two just sat down to shoot the shit? Because _I_ don't remember."

"I-" Erza began but stopped herself. When _was_ the last time they'd just… chatted? On the balcony during the Grand Magic Games? That couldn't be right. That was years ago! Had they _really_ stopped talking? When did _that_ happen?! _Why_ did that happen?! How could she have _let_ that happen?! "I-"

The revelation left her breathless. She touched her hand to her chest instinctively, but all she felt was a cramped tightness, as if the walls of her heart were closing in around it.

_It hurts_.

Wordlessly, Cana held out her bottle. Erza took it, nodded stiffly, and took a quick sip. The burning in her throat, however, did not make her forget the pain in her bosom.

"Look, I'm not trying to make you feel bad," Cana said with a sympathetic smile as she took her bottle back. "Just saying that if I were him, I'd feel, I don't know, slighted. A little. I mean, he's an understanding guy. He's busy, you're busy. I'm sure he understands that."

"That doesn't excuse my errors," Erza replied. She could feel her shoulders sag as she said it. _I must sound pathetic_. "I'm a terrible friend."

"Don't say that. Didn't you lecture Jellal on how he should deal with his own guilt and do better?"

"I did. And I _want_ to do better. Let me suffer first."

Every time she needed anything, he was there. Despite his injuries and exhaustion, he carried her to safety. He left everything behind at the drop of a hat when she asked for his help. Always, it was him who was the most vocal about having faith in her. He always called her out on rash decisions, stopped her from sacrificing her arm. Hell, he even fought for _Jellal_ because it would've made her happy.

Gray always seemed to be bending over backwards for her. Ever since that day by the riverbank, he refused to let her suffer alone. And now, she'd pushed him away.

"Look," Cana began softly. "Gray's a guy. And all guys, by default, are idiots. Gray is a _noble_ idiot. If he thinks you're busy, he'll leave you alone and not bother you." She hiked her shoulders. "He's a loser. But he'd appreciate being appreciated. By you. Genuinely. So just talk to him. Might not seem like much, but it'll do wonders."

"He's not even here."

"Mmm. What time is it?"

"Around 3 o' clock. Why?"

"His train's scheduled to arrive in twenty minutes."

Erza stared at Cana, who chugged down whatever remained in the bottle. After she was done, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Then, when she looked back at Erza, she seemed surprised.

"You're still here? Thought you'd have ran off by now."

In response, Erza reached out and grasped Cana's hand.

"Thank you," she said warmly. "Not just for helping me, but helping Gray fit in. I know it wasn't easy, but you helped him become the man he is. He's always kept you in his loop, and he's lucky that he did. You were there for him ever since he came here, and I just wanted to say that."

With an airy chuckle, Cana waved it off. "If you tell him things like that, the boy's gonna be in big trouble."

"What do you mean?"

She raised her finger to her lips and winked playfully. "Secret. I can't spill. _Especially_ to you." She made a shooing gesture with her hand. "Now go!"

Making a mental note to pry out answers later, Erza got up and did just that.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's me." Gray covered his other ear with his hand to better hear. "Can you hear me?"

"Of course. Are you on the train home? How'd the quest go?"

"Oh, you know. Same old. Listen, Mira, are you busy right now?"

"Not really." _Oh, thank goodness_. "It's slow going. What's up? Is something wrong?"

"Ah. No. I just wanted to ask you something." He took a quick breath. "It's about Erza."

A pause. "Oh _my_!" Immediately, Gray knew he'd made a mistake. "Are you _finally_ going to tell her?!"

"You can't see me, but I'm face-palming." He smacked his forehead. "Why is _everyone_ on my case today? Jeez."

Even over the deafening din of the train, Gray could hear her laughter just fine. _Typical_.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gray. I always get excited. But what do you _mean_ by _every_one? Who _else_ asked you about this? Tell, tell!"

Gray sighed. "Mira, please. This is actually kinda important."

"You're no fun. What is it, though?"

"It's just… I dunno actually. I've been thinking about what all Erza has done for, for us, you know?"

"Yes, she's done a lot for you. Go on."

"I hate you." Her giggling returned full force. "Anyway. I was thinking, and-"

"And you want to express your undying admiration and thank her, is that it?"

"I'm not sure whether I should be impressed or intimidated."

"Why not both? I like both. Both is good."

"Uh-huh." The train started slowing down. Probably waiting for a signal before entering Magnolia. "You got any ideas?"

"I cannot theorise without data, my dear Fullbuster. Tell me what you were thinking about, and I _might_ be able to help."

Instead of commenting, Gray changed ears on his phone. What data could he provide?

"I don't know, Mira." He leant his head back against the bench. "It's just… everything, you know?"

"Mhmm. Go on."

_Where do I even begin?_ "Remember that time we invaded Phantom Lord?"

"Mhm."

"I was… having a hard time letting go and retreating." He sighed. "It was the smart thing to do. But I couldn't. So much anger… I wanted revenge."

"Mhm mhm."

"And Erza just… hugged me. You know?" He closed his eyes and thought back to that moment. "She was trembling. Afraid. Vulnerable. I didn't want to see her cry. So, I stopped."

"Mhm mhm mhm."

Gray could just imagine her nodding along maniacally. _Your head's gonna roll right off yours shoulders, Mira._

"It takes real courage to be vulnerable. I've always admired that about her." He paused. "It's random things, really. She's always trying to protect us. From others, and herself. Her past. I was so happy when she asked me to join her team. It was like she was finally acknowledging me as an equal. With Avatar, too. She asked _me_, you know? She gave me chance after chance to prove myself. She always had my back. I just want to tell her that I appreciate it." He nodded to himself. "She makes me feel at home."

Something akin to a scrambled sob reached him through the phone, startling him. Gray sat bolt upright.

"Mira, you okay?"

"Fine. I was just… feeling things, haha." Gray rolled his eyes. _Idiot_. "But that's a beautiful sentiment, Gray. You're good if you tell her just that."

"I dunno, Mira. We don't exactly talk a lot." While a shame, it was the truth. "She's busy. Wouldn't it be weird if I just randomly told her this stuff?"

"Has your bond suffered because of it?"

He had to think about that. "No idea. Communication on the field is rarely verbal."

Mirajane sighed. "Gray?"

"What?"

"I mean this in the _sweetest_ possible way, but do you know _anything_ about women?"

He had to think about that, too. "No."

"Right." Gray had no trouble imagining her rubbing her temples. "Erza is a girl, Gray. She won't eat you if you talk to her. Just because she's busy doesn't mean she won't make time for you. It's not like she thinks of you as a loathsome worm."

"A loathsome worm?"

"Yes. A loathsome worm."

"Beautiful."

"Why, thank you. So please, talk to her. The world won't end. She's your friend. Maybe if you show her that you've _actually_ got the balls, she'll give you a chance."

"This isn't about that. Oh, why do I bother. You're going to fantasise anyway." He thought about that. "Hey, Mira?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"Oh? Whatever for?"

"For always looking out for Erza. For always keeping her best interests in mind." Gray chuckled. "She's an idiot, you know? I'm glad she has you to mom her from time to time. I know you guys didn't get along at the beginning, but I'm glad you're at a place now where you can hold each other up. And I really appreciate you doing everything you did. You're an amazing friend, Mirajane. I just wanted you to know that."

When Mirajane next spoke, her voice was choked ever so slightly.

"Thank you, Gray. That really means a lot to me. But you know what would mean even more?"

"What?"

"You naming me as godmother to you and Erza's kids."

Gray hung up.

* * *

Erza was on her feet as soon as the train entered the station. She'd been waiting at the platform for about ten minutes. Not horribly long, but just enough to cause some _minor_ anxiety.

_What do I say? Should I have waited outside the station? Should I have waited at the guild? But then he may have gone home. Is waiting at the platform too much? I hope not. Oh, people are disembarking. Where is he? Wait. What if he missed this train? I'll be waiting even longer! I should have had a plan! If he comes by the next train I'll be an anxious mess and probably scare him off okaycalmdowntakeabreath._

So she did. She closed her eyes, took a long, calming breath, held it for a few seconds and then released it. Just something she'd picked up while taking voice exercises. It helped every time. Erza felt herself relax, felt the tension ease away.

_You can win_, she told herself. _It's for your friend. You _have_ to win_.

Feeling somewhat rejuvenated, she opened her eyes, ready for battle.

She spotted Gray immediately. He stepped off the train, bag slung over his shoulder. There was a frown on his face. His steps seemed heavy, and he didn't look anywhere else but down as he walked. It was easy to tell that something was bothering him.

And he was dealing with it alone.

_Why're you always alone?_

The words, spoken oh, so long ago, reached out to her through the veil of time, bringing with it vivid details of that one moment that forever changed her life.

_You're alone now, so why're you sad?_

He kept trying even when everyone else had given up. He succeeded where nobody else had.

And she would _not_ let him wallow alone. Not anymore. Never again.

Erza had always acted first. When something needed doing, she just did it. Sometimes, words weren't enough. Sometimes, when the emotions felt exceeded one's threshold, action was all that could express it. So when her body started moving of its own accord, she let it.

All that mattered at the moment was right before her.

* * *

Gray was pretty sure he got hit by a cannonball. A short, red cannonball. There was no other explanation. One moment, he was getting off the train and on his way home, minding his own business. And then, suddenly, and for no apparent reason, something struck him and knocked the wind right out of him.

_What in the ass? Am I being assassinated? _

He was about ready to start regretting never telling Erza how he felt, pathetic wuss that he was, when he felt arms wrap around his waist. Every single thought halted right then and there.

_What_.

Gray glanced down and found himself firmly in the embrace of Erza Scarlet. She had her face buried in his chest and was trying to squeeze the life out of him. Unable to grasp the situation, he looked around. Found people looking at them. Some were smirking, some were smiling, and some others were shaking their heads.

It was then that Gray felt everything above his neckline explode into redness.

_Don't laugh,_ he wanted to shout at the passers-by. _It's not what it looks like! Hell, even _I_ don't know what's going on!_

"I'm sorry, Gray."

Her voice was quiet. Wavering. Had she been crying? Was she about to cry? What had happened? What was going on?

"I'm sorry," she repeated, clutching his coat. "I'm _so_ sorry if you felt slighted or ignored." She rubbed her face against his chest. "I didn't mean to."

What, did she suddenly learn telepathy? Had Mirajane snitched? Gray had too many questions, but pushed them aside when she started speaking again.

"It's not that I was too busy for you. It's slightly insulting if you may think you're a bother." She looked up at him, eyes glimmering with unshed tears. The sight sent a jab of pain shooting through his chest. "You're not. You never have been. If anything, you're one of the most," she hiccupped, sniffed, and shook her head, "one of the most precious people in my life, and I want you to stay."

Gray, aware that his mouth was hanging wide, could not find the words. Erza buried her face in his chest again.

"Please," came her gentle plea, "never leave me again. I don't want to lose you."

* * *

This was easily the most embarrassing moment she had shared with Gray. Her courage, the pride of all of Fiore, left her with every word she spoke into his chest. Words were hard. They always had been for her.

But, she'd managed to get it all out without crying. That was a win she would take. She only hoped he wasn't too weirded out. It _had_ been random.

_I hope I've reached you._

She heard his bag fall to the floor and flinched, despite herself. Was he in shock? She would be in shock in his place. _I wouldn't blame him if he hit me. I should offer to let him hit me._

The weight of his palm atop her head stopped her. It was… oddly relaxing. Reassuring. Then felt his other arm snake around her shoulders and pull her closer.

_Oh_.

Then, she heard him chuckle. That close, with her ear pressed to his chest, she could feel the rumble in his throat. There was no escaping it.

_Oh no._

Finally, when his voice reached her, low and warm, all she could do was hold onto him tighter.

"You're an idiot if you think I'm ever going to leave you." She sucked in a breath. His voice was too close. She didn't even care that he called her an idiot. "I'm never going away, Erza. Never. There are no refunds and returns on this product."

That made her smile. "Good." She snuggled in. "And you're hugging an idiot, so I wonder who the real idiot is?"

"Same could be said about you."

He was right. _Damn it_.

"Look, I don't know what prompted all of this, but I'm glad. Because I hafta tell you something."

His fingers brushed through her hair as he spoke. Erza didn't have the will to pull away.

"What?" she breathed.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. For believing in me. For pushing me to do better. For opening up to me and trusting me. Without you to knock me down a few notches, I don't know what I woulda grown up to be. You… you gave me something to aspire to be. Direction. Then, you gave me unwavering friendship. Come what may, no matter bad I fucked up, or how many times I fell flat on my face, I always knew you'd be there to watch my back. Knowing with absolute certainty that you were there… it stopped me from doing a lot of stupid shit. I don't think I can ever repay you, Erza. But still. Thank you. For convincing me I was worth half a damn."

There were no words with which she could express the warmth that spread through her chest. It was different when he said it. It was almost dizzying, digesting all that. He kept it short and simple, but she knew he meant every word. That Gray could be caring and intense was something she'd always known. But to be on the receiving end of it left her… breathless.

She glanced up, almost shyly. _Stop it. It's just Gray_. And it _was_ him. He was smiling a gentle, loving smile. His cheeks were flushed – not unlike her own, she was sure – and he looked utterly adorable.

_My heart_.

His smile spoke for him everything he wanted to communicate. His eyes only reinforced the message. Erza couldn't help her own smile. At the end of the day, they didn't really _need_ words. All that had to be said, he told her wordlessly. And she heard him loud and clear.

That was how they had always been. Speaking in glances and smiles. Because words were hard.

"C'mon," she said, disengaging herself from him. Her body didn't like the separation and the reaction flustered her, but she decided to ignore it. Instead, she picked up Gray's bag. "A new bakery opened last week. We can talk over a slice of cake."

"Yes, yes." His sigh, heavily exaggerated, didn't mask his grin. "Coffee for me, cake for you. You're buying, by the way."

Erza chuckled and latched onto his arm. "Wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
